disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/New school, New life, New friends
So scince school started i havent had much time to put together but ive had a lot of free study periods free so i decied to write another story ! so here it is ! ENJOY Love Amz :) Chapter 1 '' Dear Diary Its my First Day at Seaford High, My new life is just beginning ! The school that i’m going to is a co-ed! Yes there’s boys there but we have to use uniforms ! What kind of school makes kids wear uniforms ! My little sister was bing saying “ Dont you wear a uniform for Katae? “ that smart ares ! Anyway i have to go ! Love always Kim ''School Time '' ''Kim’s P.O.V Ok so I’m in the worse clothes I could ever Imagine, A blue and white skirt, with a white top, Believe me its dicusting ! why do we even have to wear uniforms ? '' ''Kim walks in to the principle’s office '' Principle: Kim, Nice to meat you Kim: Nice to meet you to Principle Martin Principle: I see you are dressed well in our school uniform. Kim: Yes but i wish is was wearing my own clothes Principle: Well your under my school so you have to obey my rules, Kim: Yes sir , Principle: Now there is someone who i’d like you to meet Grace, she will show you around and help you for the first couple of days. Principle: Grace you can come in now, Grace, this is Kim, Kim this is Grace Kim: Hi Grace Grace: Yeah Hi, come one, Il show you to our homeroom Kim: Ok ''Grace and Kim walking through the halls ''Jack (Jock) walks past, Winks at Kim '' Kim: Who’s thats Looking back at him biting her lip '' Grace: Thats Jack, he’s the Marital arts expert of the school. Kim: He’s Cute ! Grace: Yeah, well he’s off limits ! Kim: Why ? Grace: Hahaha well let me make my self clear, You new, he’s the Jock, do you see those matching ? Kim: In My world Yes, Grace: Fine ! Here’s your home room Cya Grace walks off Kim: But .... I Teacher 1. Ah you must be Kimberly Crawford, Come in, Im Mrs Applebom Kim: Good Morning Mrs Applebom, and Call me Kim Mrs Applebom : Class This Is Kim, Please make her fell welcome. Mika: Hi Kim, Im Mika. Kim: Hi Mika, Do you mind if i Sit here ? Mika: Go ahead . What do you have first ? Kim: Um health with Mrs AppleBom Mika: Me To Kim : Really, Cool ''Kim Smiles '' ''Bell rings '' Mrs Applebom: So Kim, What school did you come from? Kim: I came from a Public School, It was so much better there Mika: Why ? Kim: Well like all teenage Girls, All my friends are there, and well Mika: well To tell you the truth, Private schools are so much better ! Kim: Why ? Whats to love about a private school, Stuck up snobby kids that think they own the Mall Mika: well Firstly You don’t have to choose what to wear in the morning, and our school, we may have boy and girls, and Start Martial artist, Gymnast, and Cheer leaders, But we treat every one the same, even thou there are some sluts at the school ''Grace walks in '' ''Mika points at grace. '' ''Kim starts laughing Mrs Applebom: Well Class, i would like you to , meet Kim, she’s new here, so make her Welcome. ''Jack enters the class room '' Mrs Applebom: Mr Brewer Your late again, Jack: Sorry. Ms Applebom:Take a seat. Jack: ok Mrs Applebom: Ok so today we are going to start on our group assessment, fitness, there will be a physical side and theory side. So I have pared you up in groups of four. Your names are at the Back. Mrs Applebom: Kim, Ill just pair you up with a group of three and that is .... Ok now that you have got your groups sit and starts discussing, So Kim you will be with Mika,Jack and Grace. Kim: Thank you Mika: Kim your with us Kim: Yup Mika: Great, Kim this is Jack and you’ve Ovesabely meet grace. Kim: Hi ''Looking at Jack '' Jack: I Kim, Hows your first day going ? Kim: Alright, I wish I was at my other school. Mika: Well should we start. Jack and Kim : Yes Mika: Ok well what i think we should do is each choose 1 activity, like running 20 meters, Jack: a type of Martial arts move. Kim: Gymnastics move like a flip. Mika: And ..... Grace Grace: Im not doing any of that, Im a girl, do i really have to get sweaty ? Mika: Thats the whole POINT Grace: What ever, ill just find a way of get out of it, Mrs Applebom: No you wont Grace: Yes Mrs Applebom Mika: So Partners, Grace you wanna... Grace: No, Im with Jack, Mika: No Kim is with Jack. Grace: Why does she get to be with Jack, she the new girl, New girl don’t go with Jocks ! ''Jack and Kim look at each other '' Jack: girls, Girls Mika: NOT NOW Jack, Kim: Mika, Grace ???? Grace: NOT NOW !!!! Kim: don’t we get a say in this, we are in the group ? Mika: Yes You do. who would you like to be with Jack ? Jack: Kim Kim: You wanna go with me ? Jack: Yeah . Mika: Then its settled, Kim and Jack are together and Me and grace are together. ''To Be continued ..... '' Let me know what ya think ! Category:Blog posts